Eight Demon Sorcerers
The Demon Sorcerers are the group of 8 ancient demons with mystical powers and the main villains from the second season of Jackie Chan Adventures. History The Eight Demon Sorcerers are 8 demon siblings, who all ruled different parts of Earth, but were then banished to the Demon Netherworld by the Eight Immortals, who used the Pan Ku Box to seal them away. Shendu was the only one who escaped banishment, only to be imprisoned in a statue form by the warrior Lo Pei. After Shendu is killed by Jackie and Jade Chan, his spirit returns to the Netherworld, where his brothers demand that Shendu releases them immediately. Shendu attempts to possess Jackie Chan, but accidentally possesses Valmont instead, then forces the Dark Hand to work for him once more to release the demons. He does release his brothers, but they are all banished back again. After all portals are sealed and Shendu is exorcized from Valmont, he decides to use the Book of Ages to change history. This time, he successfully possesses Jackie, then travel to Australia, where the book is located. He is followed by Jade, Uncle and Tohru, but they couldn't stop him, as history is completely rewritten with the demons ruling Earth again. Jade is the only one to retain her memories, as she had accidentally tore a page of the book that spoke about herself. She manages to convince Jackie and Uncle to help banish the demons, eventually going to Australia to set things straight again, but not without being followed by Shendu and the remaining Demon Sorcerers. The demons are all banished again and history is restored to normal. The Eight Demon Sorcerers * Shendu: The Demon Sorcerer of Fire. The symbol of the immortal who banished him is the sword; * Po Kong: The Demon Sorceress of Mountain. The symbol of the immortal who banished her is the drum; * Xiao Fung: The Demon Sorcerer of Wind. The symbol of the immortal who banished him is the fan; * Tchang Zu: The Demon Sorcerer of Thunder. The symbol of the immortal who banished him is the castanets; * Tso Lan: The Demon Sorcerer of Moon. The symbol of the immortal who banished him is the lotus flower; * Dai Gui: The Demon Sorcerer of Earth. The symbol of the immortal who banished him is the flower; * Hsi Wu: The Demon Sorcerer of Sky. The symbol of the immortal who banished him is the flute; * Bai Tza: The Demon Sorcereress of Water. The symbol of the immortal who banished her is the gourd. Gallery Spirits of the 8 Demon Sorcerers.jpg The Eight Demon Sorcerers.JPG The Demon Sorcerers.jpg|7 of the 8 powerful Demon Sorcerers. Eight Demon Sorcerers.jpg|A fan art of Shendu and his evil siblings, the Demon Sorcerers. Category:Demon Category:Sorcerers Category:Sorceress Category:Warlocks Category:Witches Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortals Category:Evil Families Category:Evil Organization Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Monarchs Category:Dictator Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Elementals Category:Supernatural Category:Monsters Category:Outright Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dark Forms Category:Living Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Slaveholders Category:Chaotic Evil